


Fiona took care of you

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sick Mickey, [Spring break draft clean up], caring Fiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey falls sick and Ian and Mandy are both unable to ditch their shifts at work, Ian goes to the one person he trusts to take care of his boyfriend. Fiona of course, cannot say no to her kid when he so obviously needed her. </p>
<p> End result? Fiona Gallagher babysits a sick Mickey Milkovich for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiona took care of you

Fiona had been halfway through doing the laundry when she heard the front door being pushed open. Immediately setting down her basket, she wandered into the living room just in time to see Ian come in. 

“Hey” She greeted, surprised but already reaching out. 

“Hi” Ian returned the greeting along with the hug. 

“Everything alright?” Fiona asked, studying the tall kid’s expression. 

“Uh... Mickey is sick” Her brother answered, lips pulling down at the corners. 

“Oh? What’s wrong?” She wanted to know, just the word sick dragging out her parental instincts. 

“Running a pretty high temperature, he’s been in and out of it the past two days” He explained, and she could tell that he hadn't caught a wink of sleep those two days. 

“I have to go to work today though and Mandy can’t drop a shift either...” Ian trailed off, a pleading note in his voice. 

“Whoa hold on Ian, what?” She gaped, wondering if he was really asking her what she thought he was. 

“I wouldn’t ask if I could get off Fiona, but I can’t skip work three days in a row, and I can’t leave him alone. Please? Just for a few hours. You can just watch tv and kick back with a beer or something, I just don’t want to leave him home alone” Ian was talking fast, obviously distressed. 

There was this thing about her brother that made saying no to him exceptionally hard. Maybe because of all her siblings, he was the only level headed one and when he chose to ask for something, it was usually reasonable. 

But this? Baby sitting Mickey Milkovich? Nothing in even her already impossibly screwed up life could have prepared her for it. 

“Please” He pleaded again, eyes wide and teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“Okay” The word escaped before she could help herself. 

“I knew I could count on you! Thank you so much!” Ian’s relief was making his lanky frame slump and Fiona knew she couldn't get out of this anymore. 

“When do you have to go?” She asked instead.

“Now actually, Mandy will be home for another hour though” The redhead informed and she nodded, okay, she could work with that. Maybe get too drunk and work on instinct alone, so it wouldn't be awkward as fuck. 

“I’ll just make dinner and then head out yeah?” She offered, immediately getting a bright smile along with another hug.

“You have no idea how much this means to me Fi, I love you” Ian said into in her ear and Fiona laughed. Really laughed. 

“Love you too kiddo, now off you go. Don’t want you being late” She instructed and watched him give her a simple salute and a quick kiss before taking off. 

It was only when he had shut the door after him that she realised what she had agreed to. But with her brother’s words still ringing in her ears, she didn't think it was the worst thing either. 

Sure, it wasn't a completely rational favor for Ian to ask, especially considering all the times she had made it clear that she wasn't a fan of the Milkovich’s, but Ian so rarely needed her and he had been so grateful for the help that she knew she wasn't going to half ass this thing. 

Yup, she Fiona Gallagher, was going to one hundred percent focus on spending the evening taking care of Mickey Milkovich. 

*

As promised, Fiona trudged up to the Milkovich home forty five minutes later, managing to knock on the door despite her loaded hands. She barely had to wait half a second before it was swung open by the only Milkovich girl.

“You’re really here” Mandy sounded stunned.

Fiona found herself offering a smile and a shrug. She didn’t completely believe it either.

“Ummm, come in” The younger girl said, stepping aside to allow her entry.

Fiona found herself heading to the living room, Mandy trailing after. 

“I thought Ian had been kidding” The younger girl says, quickly passing by and trying to clear the mess on the table. 

“Ian never jokes about things he sets his mind on” Fiona answered simply, depositing her bags in the space Mandy had cleared. 

“Right, well umm, I was just about to leave, but you uh, need anything?” The Milkovich asked, seeming to still be processing her presence. 

“I’m fine thanks, Mickey asleep?” She questioned instead. 

“Not likely, Ian fucking spoiled him, now he’s not sleeping without his boyfriend around” Mandy bitched, a small fond smile making itself known. 

That was definitely adorable and Fiona couldn’t help return the smile. She might not understand it, but she knew Ian was head over heels in love with the thug, and could easily imagine him fretting around trying to take care of the other boy.

All Gallaghers had a knack of being world class caretakers, came with the territory of having to look after each other. 

Mandy had disappeared off to her room a few minutes ago, but was back now and was in her uniform. 

“I’m off asswipe!” She announced, pausing at the doorway that was probably Mickey and Ian’s and she heard a grunt of acknowledgement from within. 

The girl in a waffle cottage uniform nodded to herself, shut the door halfway and came back into the room Fiona was waiting in, grabbing a small knife from between the couch cushions, before making her exit from the room. 

“Thank you, really” Mandy paused to say, one foot already out the door. 

Fiona simply nodding and waving the girl off. She waited until she heard the front door again and then unable to help herself, slowly spun around the room, taking it in. 

She had never really been here, not even when Ian decided to move for good. She knew Debbie and Carl dropped by as and when they pleased and Lip had a thing with Mandy once, so he had been there too, but she never had. 

She thought it was maybe because she had never been asked over, but she doubted anyone had. People just walked in and out as it suited them, official invitations were unheard of in the south side after all. You just walked in if you knew the person inside well enough to not be hit over the head with a baseball bat 

It made her wonder why she had never even tried to check in, but she supposed she was here now and that was definitely a start. 

She took a better look around, spotting a few things that were definitely Ian’s, a hoodie hanging off the chair and a pair of running shoes that matched hers among other things. 

The house was fairly neat too, meaning all the dishes were actually in the sink and the trashed beer cans were piled in a corner as opposed to being scattered around. 

Still, she wasn’t here to sit on her ass, she had a job to do.

Carefully walking to the half open door Mandy had previously poked her head into and ignoring the sign that asked her to stay the fuck out, she stepped in. This room was definitely overflowing with signs of Ian, she couldn’t believe the kid still hadn’t outgrown the habit of leaving his spare belt hanging off the door. 

Fiona’s cursory glance finally settled on her patient of the night, taking in the sight of Mickey Milkovich in bed. 

He was lying on his stomach, facing towards her, his skin drenched with sweat and his clothes clinging to his body. He seemed asleep but restless and habit finally took over. 

She moved forward, kneeling with one knee on the bed, to press a hand against his burning forehead. 

“Gallagher?” Mickey mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Yeah” Fiona answered softly, making blue eyes blink open.

She didn’t think Mickey had been warned of her taking over, and she wasn’t sure he would remember if he had, but his reaction was definitely not what she expected.

“Wrong Gallagher” Was all the sick boy could manage before his eyes closed again. 

“Sorry bout that” Fiona chuckled despite herself. 

“Where’s mine?” Mickey asked, shifting on the bed to bury his face in the pillow. 

“Where’s your what Mickey?” She asked gently. 

“Gallagher” Came the muffled response. 

It took her a moment to realise he wasn't calling her, but asking for his Gallagher, for Ian. She couldn't help the way her heart constricted, the sweetness of the moment catching her off guard. 

“Sorry kiddo, he’s gonna be a few hours” The affection in her words came naturally now. “You eat anything?” 

“Don’t want” Came the answer. 

“Yeah? How does some chicken soup sound?” She asked anyway. “Ian always liked some when he was sick” 

When Mickey made a sound that could mean absolutely anything, Fiona decided she was going to make some for him, she had already brought along most things anyway. 

“I’ll be right back” She informed. 

*

Two hours later, Mickey had on her insistence managed to drink up the whole bowl, Fiona going as far as feeding it to him herself. He was far too delusional to protest anyway. 

After that she had let him sleep for a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed for the lack of options in the room and was now back to checking his temperature. 

The fever hadn’t gone down in the slightest and she was now trying to wipe the dampness off his skin. 

“Water” Mickey asked, having woken up a bit. 

She fetched some immediately, holding him up and placing the glass to his lips. He drained the whole thing before dropping back down, out before his head even hit the pillow. 

Fiona stayed dutifully by his side, trying to not fall asleep herself, the only thing keeping her distracted being Ian’s ipod that she was currently listening to. 

Every twenty minutes or so, Mickey would stir and would mumble incoherently a few times, the only word she could always make out being Ian’s name and she wondered just how much she had missed. Evidently their relationship had more depth if the Milkovich said his name like a prayer on every other breath. 

It stayed that way for the rest of the night, Fiona losing track of time but having somehow shifted all the way to lean against the head of the bed, her hand running through his hair in a repeated pattern, Mickey’s arm slung over her outstretched legs as he stayed facing her.

“Fiona?” Ian’s voice startled her and she pulled the earphones out, blaming them for not having heard him come in. 

“Hey you” She smiled. 

Ian simply stood in the doorway, various emotions fighting for dominance on his face even as the tears pooled in his eyes. 

“He’s been asking for you” She told him. 

“Yeah?” Ian asked, voice choking up as he made his way forward. 

“It’s all he asked for” She confirmed and watched her brother sniffle despite himself. 

“Hey Mick, I’m home” Ian whispered, climbing in on her otherside and leaning over to whisper to his boyfriend. 

Mickey shifted lightly and Ian took the chance to press his lips against the other boy’s forehead, cupping his face gently and placing their foreheads together for a brief moment. 

“You’re gonna be fine, Fiona took care of you” Ian finally mumbled before pulling back.

The words made her feel lighter than she had in a long time. Sure, they all always said they loved each other, and she knew there was nothing her kids wouldn't’t do for her, Lip and Ian especially had always been her rocks, but it really was moments like this, that really made all the shit in her life worth it. 

“He really is going to be okay Ian” She comforted, guessing how much he had worried before pausing thoughtfully and adding “Both of you are, having what you have. And it’s probably not the best time to tell you, but i’m happy for you”

Ian didn't even try to form words this time, simply burying himself into his sister’s shoulder and holding her close. 

“You tired baby?” Fiona questioned after a few minutes, and felt the nod 

“Will you stay with me?” Came the small voice, already thick from crying. 

“Sure” She answered without hesitation. Who cared if it was weird to share a bed with her brother and his boyfriend, Ian needed her and that’s all that mattered. 

It only took a few minutes for Ian to shift them all around, Mickey tucked into Ian’s side while Fiona wrapped her arms around her little brother, whispering to him that everything was going to be alright, just like she used to when he was six.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, I really need to know the thoughts on this one. Pretty please?


End file.
